Flames United
by Mikomi Hino
Summary: A new senshi has been found! What? She's Rei's sister? Weird... Will this Rei's sister mess up Rei and Jaedite's relationship? Or will she fall for Yuuchirou? I wonder why Rei never told the senshi about her earlier! Wait! She didn't know about it!


**Author Notes: **This is a fanfic based on a senshi I created, Mikomi Hino. I also am using my friends character, Miyame Ryoko. I'll post more if I get a few reviews.**

* * *

Chapter One:** Rei's Sister!?

Rei layed in her bed turning over and over. The covers covered her head and her long black hair was all over the bed. Jaedite stood at the end of the bed watching Rei. Jaedite's laughed lightly as the miko's feet stuck out of the end of the bed, twitching lightly. He walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet off of Rei's head, revealing the bright sun.

"Jed..." Rei placed her arm on top of her forehead and sat up "What time is it?" Jaedite helped the girl he loved out of the bed "It's 11 o' clock. You were up all night watching the fire"

Yuuchirou walked into the room. His hair was messy like usual and his eyes were hidden behind his hair. "Good morning Rei-Chan" Jaedite and him were talking this morning at the young Rei slept. She smiled at the rock star. "Hi Yuuchirou"

The two left the room for a moment to let Rei change. She slipped on a pair of blue jeans and one of Jaedites old shirts. She quickly ran a hair brush through her raven hair and walked out of the room. In the kitched Grandpa Hino was making lunch for the group. "Glad to see you are up Rei." She smiled and gave a nod in return.

She gave Jaedite a quick kiss then grabbed her purse "Grandpa, I'm going to go to the mall with the girls." She turned to Yuuchirou and Jaedite "Mamoru's going, you two can come along if you like." Jaedite slid his arm around Rei's waist "I'll go if Yuuchirou goes." He looked at Grandpa Hino "Will you need any help with the shrine today?" Grandpa shook his head "No, you can go ahead. Just be back on time." Everyone nodded and left the house.

Usagi was running to the mall and Mamoru was laughing behind her. "Hey Rei-Chan!" Rei ran after the odangoe girl with Jaedite and Yuuchirou talking to Mamoru "Come on you guys!" Usagi called over her shoulder as they made there way to the mall. Usagi came to a sudden stop seeing the latest issue of Sailor V was out. "Rei! Look!" Rei turned the same way Usagi was looking and noticed the new issue

"USAGI! Your brain seems to be dead already. Like you need it to die anymore!" Usagi pouted "I'll get Mamo-Chan to by it for me" The guys were slowly catching up and Mamoru was already able to tell what Usagi was looking at. "Usako, Rei is right. We are going to the mall anyway."

Jaedite put his arm around Rei's neck and Usagi was leaning on Mamoru. Yuuchirou sighed. Rei had Jaedite and Usagi had Mamoru. He was all alone. With a sigh, he continued to follow the group.

They entered the mall and quickly found Minako, at the comic store, buying the newest issue of Sailor V. "Minako!" Usagi squealed as she entered the store. "You better let me borrow Sailor V!" She pouted for a minute "Mamo-Chan won't let me get it..." Minako laughed "Fine Usagi" One thing confused Jaedite, Minako was the real Sailor V, why did she continue reading it? The girls came out soon and every one said hi.

The continued to walk and the girls talked and they soon found Makoto in the cooking store that was near the comic shop. "Hey Mako!" Rei smiled as Makoto walked out of the store with a bag. "What did you get?" Usagi asked quickly. She loved her friends cooking so she loves to see what she gets. "I got another cookie pan, since you ruined the other one Usagi" A sweat drop formed on the side of the odangoe girls head.

Ami walked out of a book store and noticed the girls talking to Makoto "Hello girls" Luna walked beside Ami and jumped onto Usagi's shoulder "You came to shop Usagi?" Mamoru nodded and petted Luna. "Yes, Usagi loves to shop so we brought her here."

The group started walk towards a shopping place when a girl came running from the opposite direction. She had short black hair and her eyes were dark blue. Rei and Usagi were right in there path but the boys pulled them out of the way. The girl wasn't paying attention and went crashing straight into Yuuchirou. They sat on the ground for a minute when Yuuchirou stood up and help the girl up

"Oh, I am sooooooo sorry! I was on my way to Hikawa Shrine."

Yuuchirou's eye brow went up. "I work at Hikawa Shrine. May I ask why you are on the way there?"

The girl dusted her skirt off. "I am Mikomi. My grandfather owns the shrine." Rei took a step towards the girl "I am Rei Hino, the priestess at the Shrine. My grandfather is the owner of the shrine."

Usagi looked at Mamoru confused "What's going on?" She asked him but he just shrugged. "Rei... For some reason, you may think this is crazy, I think I'm your sister." Rei took a step back and Yuuchirou looked confused. "Why do you think that?" Mikomi looked straight at Yuuchirou.

"Because I'm Mikomi Hino." Rei fainted from shock and Jaedite quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Usagi took a step towards Mikomi. "Let me ask you one thing," Usagi started.

Mamoru walked over to Jaedite and told him, "Come on, lets take her to the food court." Jaedite lifted Rei off the ground and him and Mamoru walked towards the food court.

"How old are you?" She finished off "I'm 15." Mikomi answered. She was just 3 years younger than Rei and Yuuchirou. Usagi nodded than looked around.

"Mamo...?" She noticed he was walking with Jaedite towards the food court. She ran after them and Mikomi looked at Yuuchirou. "Come on, Lets go check on Rei." Yuuchirou nodded to the girl and they walked towards the food court. They had a short conversation, mainly getting to know each other. Mikomi looked up at Yuuchirou. "What is your name?" She asked politly. "My name is Yuuchirou Kumada. A wandering rock star." Mikomi's eyes brightened up. "Really? That's cool!"

She sighed as they entered the food court. Mikomi ran over to the fainted Rei. "Will she be okay?" She looked at Mamoru who nodded "Yes, she will be fine. We just need to let her rest." Luna walked over to Mikomi and rubbed against her leg.

"Who might this cute little cat be?" She asked as she leaned over and petted Luna. "That is Luna, she is my cat." Usagi said as she took a seat in a random chair.

"While we're here, want to get some food." Everyone started to laugh with a nod. "No matter how old you get, Usako, you always think about food!" Mamoru stood up. "What would you guys like?" Mikomi looked around. "I'll order my own. Since I know nothing about this mall..." Yuuchirou nodded "If you want, I'll show you around the city." She smiled with a nod.

"Wha... Wha... What?" Rei was slowly waking up. "Rei! Honey! Are you okay?" Rei's violet eyes opened slowly. "What happened?" Jaedite put a towel on Rei's head. "You fainted after learned about your sister." Mikomi stood beside Rei. "Rei, are you okay?" The young priestess looked at Mikomi. "Yes, but... what is your name?" Mikomi smiled "I am Mikomi."

Rei closed her eyes and began to think _Mikomi.... that name sounds so familiar... Like Grandpa told me about it. _Soon she heard Granpa Hino's words in her head. _Rei, you are having your sister come live with us. She will be helping you take care of the shrine and Yuuchirou will help her with it. _

"Grandpa Hino told be about you" Yuuchirou nodded. "Yes, I remember. He also said I'm going to be helping her with taking care of the shrine."

Mikomi nodded and looked at Mamoru. "Want to get some food now?" Usagi smiled "This girl has alot in common with me!" The group laughed "Just what we need! Another Usagi!" Jaedite said with a tease in his voice.


End file.
